Untold
by AviDaragon
Summary: Amidst the chaos following the Resistance's escape from the First Order, Rey and Kylo Ren find that their bonds are unexplainably becoming stronger. As a new threat rises in the galaxy, they must form an unlikely alliance that is threatened by untold truths. Past, present, and future intertwine, as opposites fight to find a place to coincide without colliding.
1. Part I, Chapter 1 - Battle

**Battle**

"I think it's time we meet again." His voice was coarse and void of emotion. Her defenses stood on edge, clearly startled by the words she had said many times before, but were just now being echoed by him through the Force. It made her uneasy.

"What made you change your mind?" Rey retorted, unable to understand her own hesitation. Wasn't this what she wanted?

Ben's black eyes searched for hers and held them captive. "You know why." His eyes were so warm and so close. She could feel his calm breath on her skin. Closer still, yet never touching. The tension was about to break the world in two. Rey's heart sank and tore again because she knew the words before he even said them. "We need to put an end to this. It has to be you and me."

The warmth in his eyes sharpened into a perfect blade and he became savage again. The darkness eyed her with hunger, ready to hunt and leap and devour. The light was gone and there was only Ren. But she had already learned to look past this barrier and push him through. She knew which buttons to push. "You'd better survive today then, so we can meet after the battle."

The black orbs wavered for a second, as both their hearts faltered. Her brown eyes remained steady and strong, and he felt his hands begin to shake in a rapture of passion. He knew what would happen if their skin touched, as it had happened every time before. Feelings would overflow. Walls would crumble. Their worlds would inevitably change, as happens when staring out into the horizon too long. Glimpses into a possible future before a life-defying battle was the last thing either of them needed. Their minds required to be balanced and clear. It was the only way to survive.

"Rey."

But by now they had already let their minds go, and both their hearts were racing ahead of them. Across the stars and beyond the reaches of the galaxy, they closed the space between them, and as their lips touched for the first time, they witnessed the outcome of the battle from the other's perspective.

* * *

 _Rey's skin was in flames. Her ship tumbled and burst aimlessly through space. A direct hit. Unless she got the ship under control, she was done for. She reached frantically for the controls, only to realize in horror that not only half of the ship was missing, but she no longer had a left arm. She regarded her large, manly frame, draped in black and stained with red. It wasn't just her, or rather, his arm, that was gone: A large portion of the left part of Kylo's body had been blasted into nothing._

 _Another explosion. They were still firing. As the blast flooded what remained of the chamber with green light, he caught a glimpse of his reflection. Any fear, any doubt or any pain that he had been subject to shadowed completely after this. Half of his face had been erased entirely by the fire and he had no idea how he was still alive, or how what was left of him had not just been swallowed by the vacuum of space. What was holding him together? What had sent his body colliding out of control? How much longer could he endure this pain?_

 _Then, he saw it. Still inside, still beating, completely exposed. Unwilling to give in, but tattered and tired. Raw to the very core. His weary heart. The beats weakened, slowed and began to become silent. The remaining charcoal eye turned and looked straight at Rey, before fading completely into darkness._

"No!" she screamed, as she pried away from him, breaking the connection and pulling back into their lonely corners of the galaxy. Her skin still felt hot from the fire, despite the coldness of her empty room. For just a moment, she allowed the fear to control her. It was like taking a dive in a dark, cold pool, where she didn't know what may lurk underneath. The mere sensation of the icy cold engulfing her was enough for her sanity to waver. Rey allowed the panic to overcome her, but then pulled herself together again. The warmth within her began to spread swiftly, driving away the terror. She found a memory, and clung to it, as she had done so many times before, in order to awaken the power inside.

She found the spark of hope she needed in a lesson she and Ben had learned together, on those long, not-so-lonely nights, when the Force had intervened and had imposed each other's company. They had been discussing an apparently straightforward phrase found in the ancient Jedi texts she had been translating: _KNOWLEDGE IS POWER_. She had always been taken by surprise by the clarity in Ben's voice as he discussed the ways of the Force.

"We need to be careful not to confuse knowledge with the Truth. These visions we see when we touch are not the Future, but possible outcomes in the future. They are true, but not the Truth. Nothing is set in stone, not even our will. I believe we see what we need to see in order to make a choice. We can either accept this future and push towards it, or do whatever is in our power to make sure it doesn't come to be."

Rey had run her fingers over the Jedi text as he spoke, letting his interpretation sink in and shift her balance. At the same time, she imagined that the withered parchment was young, strong, pale skin. Inches away, and longing to feel her too. This knowledge was the power she needed to gather herself.

She finally caught her balance and steadied her breath. Little could be done with her heart's rhythm. It bashed unsteadily in her ribcage, full of feeling, but without a trace of fear. She knew she could still save him. The Light was calling her, and the path was open and clear. It all came down to a choice.

* * *

 _Ben understood this, yet he clung to the Dark Side. This was a seemingly contradictory election, but the Dark Side had given him the thing he needed and could find nowhere else: a place to hide his secrets. A place to hide his motives. A place to hide himself. And now the Force had linked her to him, feeding the idea that he was following the right path. He had to be. She was there with him as well._

 _Her taste lingered on his lips, along with the feeling of her warmth against his. Ben's skin had burnt too, but it was a different type of heat. He could still feel how his heart had raced and sweat had trickled down his face and onto hers like tiny flames. Their breaths had become rasped and deepened while their bodies collided. Harder and deeper, as the connection began to reach its breaking point. His eyes hunted hers, urging her to stay focused. Together, they found balance and the universe burst within._

" _Ben."_

 _In an instant, he was her and himself, and everything made sense. She brought him peace, despite how much he'd fought it off. He would succumb to her. All was already lost._

 _Buried deep in the Dark, silent yet present, lurked a truth that was more powerful than any allegiance, than any desire, than any hope. It was always meant to be his downfall. Kylo had known this for a long time, but now it had decided to peek out, spreading the total darkness it was tinged in. The Dark rushed forward, out from within him and then into her._ _It was consuming her, filling her with the same anger and hate that had turned him into the monster that he was. It threatened to destroy the light that shone within her, so she could meet with him in the darkness. But only if he were to surviv_ _e…_

This possible future loomed before him like a beautiful nightmare. Despite the outcome, his mind lingered on how they had both smiled and welcomed life, if only for an instant. How dare he believe he deserved this? How could he possibly think she did? It was just a sad truth built on lies. It would simply crumble in the end.

Like everything else had, after Charlie…

Kylo Ren let the rage overpower him. He had dug deep and touched a very tender heartstring. He needed the power that his pain bled back to him. He had to find the strength only his anger could provide. He had to concentrate. He had to lead and fight. But most of all, he needed to survive.

Wasn't that what she had asked of him?

With embers still caressing both their skins, they pursued sleep, but it was elusive and unforgiving. Always the same dream. Always burning skin, and a feeling of hopelessness at the end of the battle.


	2. Part I, Chapter 2 - Link

**Link**

Rey yearned for a bit of peace amongst all the chaos. Things had happened so fast, that it was hard for her to gather her thoughts. There were so many people and the noise was overwhelming. Despite the friendly faces and chatter, she felt trapped and suffocated in the crowd. If only there would be silence…

But the journey continued and the clamor never receded. As time progressed, she became silent and sought tranquility in her own mind. She took refuge in the empty cockpit looking out the windshield, allowing herself to become lost in the swirl of stars dashing past. The spectacle became just a breath of clarity to come to terms with everything that had happened.

Luke had been right: nothing turned out the way she thought it would. Ben had turned away from the Light again. She had failed him. And Luke was also gone and with him the dream of learning. Within this sensation of loss, she also knew that there was still hope. The Resistance had miraculously survived. Yes, they had lost so, so much. But they were still alive, and that meant that she could still find a way to save Ben.

She knew him so well and so little at the same time. Over that short period of time, he had become transparent for her, and she knew she had always been transparent to him. He possessed a calm intelligence and was not afraid to be seen by her. A hot flush invaded Rey as she remembered the scars on Ben's body, all drawn in rage by her lightsaber. He had known what those scars would mean to her. They were reminders of how similar they were, of how monstrous she could also be. They were a link that could never be broken.

Rey lifted her eyes and caught a glimpse of her reflection. A pair of jet black eyes looked back.

Kylo Ren overlooked the stars with fury, as if he could find a hint, a glimpse of where they could be. They had escaped in his father's rusty old ship and disappeared in a dash of light. It was infuriating. His fist slammed against the glass and it split in half. The entire Universe threatened to break in, but the window began repairing itself immediately. The fracture mended by sealing the glass and closing the rent.

Kylo regarded his broken face and found a pair of warm brown eyes staring back. It wasn't until their eyes met that both of them realized they had been searching for each other. The rage dissipated, and the chaos died down.

Neither was surprised to find that despite the mutual betrayal, they couldn't bring themselves to hate each other. It was quite the opposite. They were drawn to one another like two halves of a whole. Yet, there were things that had been left unsaid, so many loose ends. Still too many secrets.

Rey feared that he would find hers if he looked long enough. He had a way of understanding her that she could not yet comprehend. The more she sought to close her mind, the more she felt the secret rising and solidifying before him. The loneliness she felt finally came forward, only to find itself mirrored by his own self-imposed isolation. He could see how much she longed for him and was certain that a similar expression was printed on his face.

But there was something else there as well. Hidden in plain sight, yet covered in shadows. A painful truth. Rey's eyes continued to dig through the depths and mazes of Ben's raven eyes, and for the first time, he felt the urge to look away. He wanted to hide from her while wanting nothing more than to be seen.

Not yet.

Rey placed the tips of her fingers on the cold surface. Kylo reflected her movements, reaching out simultaneously. Neither of them felt the smooth, hardness of glass, instead, their skin was met with the light warm touch of another's skin. And both of their minds raced onward.

* * *

 _Kylo's lightsaber came down like a boulder, smashing against Rey's newly constructed Jedi weapon. Sparks leaped as she held her ground and pushed him back. He was massive. He used the totality of his body and size to push down harder. There was no way for her to win this struggle. So instead of fighting a lost cause, Rey pushed hard against the red saber and used the momentum to shove her body down and forward, slipping between Kylo's legs._

 _His fury spiked, and with it, his strength also rose. Rey showed no sign of worry or impulsiveness. She was calm and ready. Kylo let his anger explode as he dashed towards her. He was faster than she anticipated. She barely escaped a fatal blow directed straight at her face. She evaded the blade and returned it with a fury of her own. Kylo was not phased. He blocked every attack, read every move. Despite her natural talent, she was still no match for his experienced skill. He finally disarmed her and grabbed her by the neck._

 _There was no fear in her eyes, nor anger in his. "Your win." Rey said with a smile._

" _Are you all right?" Ben asked, releasing her from his gentle grasp._

" _I'm still rubbish." she answered with a frown._

" _As long as you keep practicing, you'll be able to master the power that lies within you. It's only a matter of time." He powered his saber off. "You are a resourceful fighter; that is one of your defining qualities. Others are your size and speed. You just need to make sure you use them to your advantage, not to your enemy's."_

" _Are we enemies?" Rey asked suddenly, unsure as to why she had allowed for this word to bother her so._

 _Kylo regarded her for a moment, searching for a weakness in her expression. "Sure we are, Rey. Why else would I be here learning from you?"_

 _His words ignited the flame which quickly became a raging fire._

Kylo felt Rey's anger and it shattered the glass again as the Force burst out of him, and she was gone. He knew that this time, only the window would be repaired. The connection had been temporarily severed.

* * *

 _Rey wrapped her arms tightly around herself, dazed at how cold she felt. Despite the extreme conditions, the weather on Jakku never reached these lows. Beneath her cape, she wore a heavy coat and thick pants that Leia had given her. But still, she could not bring herself to feel warm. She had even let her hair down, in an attempt to bring comfort to her thoughts at least. It hadn't really helped._

 _It was the first night on the new Rebel Base. She had been given a small room, with nothing but a cold bed propped against a corner. She really didn't need much more. Rey let out a long, slow breath, hoping that peace of mind could help her soothe her senses. Instead, it brought him to her._

 _She felt his presence before she saw him. He sat behind her, on a bed of his own, where the wall of her room should be. She knew he was also aware of her presence, although both hesitated to speak._

" _You're having trouble breathing, as if the air around you was dense, or painful." Ben said, breaking the silence._

" _It's cold here." Rey replied, rubbing her hands against her body._

" _Not here. The temperature never really changes on these ships." he said. He continued undressing, as he had been doing before she had intruded._

 _Rey heard the shuffle of cloth and felt his body moving. "What are you doing?" she demanded, unable to control the rush of blood that flooded her cheeks. She was glad his back was to her. But then, it wasn't. Ben was now sitting in front of her, so close their knees nearly touched. Rey's eyes were full of unblinking surprise. His were dark and unreadable. He took his heavy cape and draped it over her. It took with it the warmth of his own body and space and covered her in a bubble of comfort. She closed her eyes._

 _Rey sighed, letting the heat flow down her spine, into her limbs and up to the tips of her fingers. She felt something soft brush against her cheek and opened her eyes to find a gloved hand reaching out to her. Ben's eyes floated like phantoms before her, asking questions she was not ready to answer._

 _She was surprised to find a warm half smile on his face, similar to the one she had seen him wear the day they met. Only, this time it was dark and full of secrets. His eyes looked hungry and wild. Terror filled her for an instant, and Kylo felt it too._

Rey's hand jumped away from the glass, as if burnt by the fear she had felt. The Falcon continued to speed forward through an endless sea of stars, as far away from him as possible. Yet, she had never felt closer to finding him. She knew that although the connection had disrupted, it hadn't broken. No matter where they went, they would always discover a way to reach each other.

Her fingers ran over the soft spot left by the wound on her arm from the time she and Ben had fought back to back and side by side. She was certain it would leave a large scar. Another token of their deep ties and powerful alliance. A permanent reminder of their indestructible link.


	3. Part I, Chapter 3 - Fall

**Fall**

Supreme Leader Kylo's throne room was nothing like his predecessor's. While Snoke chose to bathe everything in blood-red, Ren kept the structure bare and simple. Metal over glass; no need for fancy antics and exaggerated décor to inspire fear in the hearts of men. From the multiple windows surrounding his chair, he could look out into the universe in almost every direction. Every star could always stare at him as well.

Let them watch.

He had been searching for what remained of the Resistance for weeks. There were rumors everywhere, but most of them were misleading. The Resistance was nowhere to be found, and probably scrambling to get back on their useless feet. He would snuff them out. He had to. There was no time to waste.

A screen beeped, and he was informed that there was an urgent message for him from the Outer Rim. The faceless Admiral recounted the swift encounter they had had with the opposing side. The First Order troops had been overrun. Several of their ships had been hijacked. The losses were great. The enemy had escaped without a trace.

The Supreme Leader eyed the Admiral coldly. "The Resistance escaped with nothing more than a handful of people. How could you have possibly been overpowered?" his voice was like the rumble of thunder.

"It wasn't the Resistance, sir." The Admiral said cautiously.

The Supreme Leader shifted his body, poised in full attention. "Then, who?"

"They called themselves the Bedlam. They didn't seem to have any rule or order. It was a massacre, sir. They killed both our soldiers and the civilians. They left their own wounded behind. I have never witnessed such mayhem, such madness-" The Admiral's entire frame began to shake.

"That's more than enough, Admiral." The Supreme Leader cautioned.

The uniformed hologram regained his posture. "There's more news, Supreme Leader. I am afraid that one of the casualties was one of the men you sent to support us: Syrio Ren."

Kylo's entire expression shuddered. "What did you say?"

"I am afraid that Syrio Ren is amongst the casualties- ugh. Aagh!" Both of his hands jumped to his throat as his windpipe began to be crushed.

"It can't be!" Kylo roared furiously. The little shimmering man fell to his knees, still clutching his throat desperately. How could Syrio be dead and he not know? He would have felt the ripple in the Force from his passing. What was happening? He searched his feelings and suddenly knew it to be true. Syrio was gone. The man in the hologram was even bluer than before.

"Ben, stop!" Rey's voice cried from behind him. Her appearance took him completely by surprise. He released the man and cut off the communication. He turned around and stormed to where she stood.

"Are you spying on me now?" he bellowed, still possessed by the rage and pain he felt. He couldn't handle this. Not now. "You need to go, Rey."

"You know it's not up to me."

Kylo reverberated as he lit his lightsaber. He charged menacingly, but Rey knew he wouldn't harm her. Instead, he took his anger and frustration out on what remained of Snoke's throne. She watched silently as the lightsaber came down time and time again. He didn't stop until he was completely out of breath. "Damn it, Syrio." He snarled.

He jumped when he felt Rey's small, strong hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone, Ben."

He daren't look at her. "How much did you hear?"

"It must have been when you first heard the news of… Syrio? I felt a pang when you heard his name. It was different, though. Normally, you appear where I am, and now, I am here…" He was too grief-stricken to ponder about the ways of the Force. The ache that was pushing him over the edge was so dense it filled the air. The pain was inside Rey's heart as well. Her eyes widened in sudden realization. "He was your brother."

"Yeah." Kylo answered neutrally, as the red light that shone on his face faded and disappeared.

"But... I thought…" Rey began, confused.

"There are different types of brothers, Rey. Syrio was one of the few brothers I got to choose. Which means we're down to four." He sat on the burnt and destroyed steps of the debris left behind by the old throne as he put his hands on his face. "Just four. Fuck!" Ren slammed his fist against the wall and the entire structure shook.

He was raving, wondering just how much more could he take, a train of thought he had not come across for longer than he could remember. Something strange happened. An unfamiliar calm overcame him, and he began to see things more clearly. There was too much at risk. If he crumbled now, there would be nothing left to fight for soon. He had been working too damn long and hard to become who he was to fall now. He couldn't allow it.

Knowing he had found that strength in her, he finally turned to meet her stare. She sat next to him, her eyes ever inviting and curious. The silence helped them to see each other better. He saw just how tired she was of feeling confused and out of place. She saw just how frustrated he was with his continuous failure. He felt her willingness to understand. She felt his need for comprehension. She reached out slowly and placed her hand on his armored arm. He could barely feel the pressure through the thick material, but it comforted him as if he were wrapped entirely in her warmth.

"Ben. I could never even begin to understand what you are going through. I think you know I feel as you do. Death is always followed by a sensation of powerlessness. But you need to focus beyond the things you are powerless to change. Syrio is dead. The Resistance is in hiding. But there is something else, something you know but haven't concentrated on." Rey felt a rush of emotion as all this knowledge flowed through her. She could see things through his eyes. She could feel that gnawing thought trying to break through.

"The Bedlam." They said in unison.

Ben's mind began racing. "The search party Syrio was sent to support in the Outer Rim consisted of over a thousand Fighters and two Destroyers. And they were led by a Knight of Ren. It was supposed to be one of the safest battalions. How could they have been so easily overpowered?"

Rey looked away uncomfortably, regarding her options. "Who are the Knights of Ren?" she decided to ask.

Kylo narrowed his eyes. "You're stepping on thin ice." he warned. Rey scoffed angrily. "To speak of it would be treason. Please, do not pretend you do not have your own loyalties."

Rey thought about this for a second. "All right, I'll give you that." She thought her next words over for a moment. "I know about the Bedlam."

Ren regarded her for a moment. "Are you sure you want to share this with me?"

Rey didn't hesitate. "Yes. I learned about them recently, in a bad way. We had just relocated when they contacted us. The offered a treaty, but Leia didn't take the bait. They crashed our Comms and we made a run for it. Just in time, too." Rey spoke slowly, biding her time and hand-picking her words. She knew who she was talking to, and needed to be cautious. "They seem to have a Mega-decodifier. They can crack any transmission, and trace it back to its origin. So basically, any message sent is an open invitation."

"Which means you're completely cut-off." Kylo deduced out loud.

Rey gasped angrily, suddenly afraid of how much more he could conclude from what she had told him. "Which means they are extremely dangerous. And they are getting stronger."

Their eyes met again. She was wrong in thinking she would find that dark spark of victory in Kylo's eyes. Instead, she was met with Ben's worry. "You are in terrible danger." he stated.

"I've pretty much gotten used to it by now." Rey replied with false ease.

Ben's mind continued to speed ahead. He held onto Rey's peace of mind to piece his own thoughts together properly. "Let's make a trade." he said with determination. "Choose whichever information you can find about the Bedlam, and share it with me. This knowledge will be the power we need to defeat them. In return, I will train you. Help you unlock the untamed power that lies within you. Rey, let's help each other gain the power we need to survive."

His hot drive seduced her to a quick decision. "All right. Teach me." But, despite the burning impulse, she added. "As long as you also learn to tame your reactions."

Ben's face broke into an uneven grin. "Tame me, then."

The connection broke, just as Rey's heart took a leap, and Kylo rejoiced with victory, certain that he had found a way to make them all fall.


	4. Part I, Chapter 4 - Elephant

**Elephant**

"I think it's time we addressed the elephant in the room." Rey declared angrily, as soon as she became aware of his presence behind her. She heard Ben stammer and how his body had turned swiftly away from her. The thick vapor that remained from her bath was not nearly enough to give Rey any coverage, and she knew it.

"Sorry." was all he could say, overcome with emotion. The drumming in his chest was so loud he was certain she would hear it. The sight of the pale skin of her long neck cascading down her bare back to the curve of her waist… He felt appalled at how off guard he had been caught, and how the sight of her had moved him. He huffed loudly, trying unsuccessfully to bury his feelings.

Rey pulled a shirt over her head, feeling a turmoil of emotions in her chest and stomach. "If you dare turn around…" she said menacingly.

"I wasn't planning to." Ben replied with no humor in his voice. He was not only facing away from her but kept his eyes tightly shut, to keep temptation out and the memory of her in.

Rey finished pulling on her pants and covered herself in her grey cape. She took a deep breath to recover her cool and attempt to forget her wounded pride. She had never dressed so quickly and desperately in her life. She knew that he was not to blame for the Force's imperfect timing, but couldn't help the anger rising at being exposed. Ben could feel it too.

"This isn't your fault." he said, having regained his calm. "Besides, I didn't really see…"

"Please stop, Ben. That's not helping."

His eyes opened, but he still faced away. "By the way, taking a jab at my facial features by referring to me as 'elephant' is truly beneath you."

Rey burst out laughing, completely taken by surprise by his dark humor. "What? No! I-" She let the tension leave her body through her laughter, and Ben also longed to smile, feeling how his words had helped him to recover from a stumble.

He turned to face her, once he was able to hide his proud win. "I never meant to pry or exceed any boundaries, Rey." His voice was apologetic and direct. But most of all, it was honest.

She rolled her eyes, "I think we should really move on to something else." she said.

"I completely agree." Ben replied, relieved. "So… The elephant."

"Yes! The elephant. I think it's become clear that this will continue to happen, and that it won't always be in… convenient moments. Easily put: As much as I enjoy your company, I would prefer it while our clothes are on."

Ben's eyes shifted. He knew from the beginning that though neither of them could understand it at first, both had welcomed these bonds and grown to yearn for them. But hearing her say so filled him with a feeling he did not allow himself to experience very often. It felt good. And the playfulness in her voice made the corner of his mouth curl. Rey noticed and felt pretty good about herself as well.

"Is this debatable?" Ben asked so flatly there was no way for Rey to know if he was joking or not.

Color shot to her cheeks. Another win for him. She decided not to take any chances. "No." she said curtly. This time, both corners of his mouth curled upward. She was also getting pretty good at this.

He didn't press the matter. "I always feel your presence before I see you. I will be careful to ask before I turn." he offered. Rey felt strangely surprised at how easily that had been resolved. Ben's somber expression grew darker. "Still, I cannot help but think that there is a pattern to these connections. That they are not random. If we could only learn to understand them. To control them…"

He suddenly became very distant. The depths of his eyes stretched in confusion. Rey felt uneasy and alone. Her mind wandered far away, to the comfortable, lonely life she had left behind. Repetitive and secure. Food had always been scarce, and human contact only a distant yearning. But she had known what to expect on Jakku.

Ben could only think of all the changes that had materialized all at once. Ever since their Force bonds had begun, everything else seemed unstable. His life had lost consistency, and this dangerous feeling of facing the unknown helped to power his growing uneasiness. He felt lost and hated it.

Rey felt exactly the same.

She smiled confidently and reached out to him with an open palm. "Shall we begin?"

Ben outstretched his gloved hand to her, suddenly struck with a memory. A memory of something that had not yet come to be. He knew how this lesson would end before it even began. He had seen it in their future, and he knew there was no way for either to win. So instead, he opted for enjoying it, despite the increasing unease caused by the glaring elephant.


	5. Part I, Chapter 5 - Books

**Books**

Rey wandered aimlessly through the base, trying to get her blood flowing and her body warmed up. It had been weeks since they had been stranded here, with their communications completely severed. No matter how long she ran on her spot or leaped to reach the ceiling… No matter how much she pushed her muscles beyond their limits, she could simply feel no warmth. Rey had to admit she felt no love for this weather.

Her training with Ben had also been cut-off. It had been days since their last connection. She had worked tirelessly after, perfecting her new saber based on information she had found in Luke's books. Rey felt frustrated at not having been able to put the lightsaber to good use. And though she hated to admit it, she also yearned to feel his approval.

With her mind in a daze, she turned a corner sharply, nearly crashing against Finn and Rose, who were openly sharing their own ways of keeping warm. "Rey! I, uh- How are you? What are you doing around these parts?" Finn said, regaining his composure. Or at least trying to.

Rose's naturally rosy cheeks were beaming, and Rey felt a horrible sensation of loss she could not clearly identify. She knew she had no romantic feelings for Finn, but seeing them together reinforced the idea that she did not belong there.

"I'm so sorry. Excuse me." she said, not wanting to dawdle in an awkward conversation. Finn and Rose urged for her to stay, but she had already doubled back towards the sleeping quarters. It was pointless. This wasn't where she was meant to be. She had only one escape, so she pursued it, and decided to continue digging through the ancient Jedi texts she hid in her room.

As the door slid behind her, Rey's heart leaped when she regarded Ben's long figure laying on her bed, deeply lost in an old book. His eyes darted like flies from one side to another, devouring every word and scrutinizing its possible meanings. His brow furrowed in concentration. The hungry flies caught wind of her presence and turned to look directly into her eyes.

"Hi." he said. "It's been a while."

"You read?" Rey asked, bewildered.

Ben shot her a dark look. "Your surprise is a little hurtful." he responded.

"Well, the more you know…" Rey smiled, forgetting for a moment just how cold her fingers felt. "I was just thinking about reading myself." She piled on another coat and draped a thick scarf around her neck.

Ben watched her silently as she continued to overdress. "Ok, now I know you're just doing it for show." he said as she wrapped herself up in a thick blanket.

"Y-y-you, have n-n-no idea, B-b-ben. It's ridiculously c-c-cold here." Rey retorted, letting the cold get the best of her.

"Grab your book and come here." he said.

Rey did nothing to hide her surprise. "What?"

Ben extended a gloved hand. "Come here."

Like before, his hand was so inviting, it was hard for her to resist. And, quite honestly, she had no reason to. She dug through her drawer and removed the book she had been examining. It was a huge, dusty thing. She made her way to her bed, and this time, it was Ben who expressed his surprise. "It isn't a competition, you know? You can choose a smaller book."

Rey glared at him. "I'm sorry if my book intimidates you, Ben. My condolences to your ego."

Ben was frozen to the spot. His chest heaved, and for the first time in forever, he let out a low chuckle. Rey knew she had won the match.

"Make room for me, giant." She commanded, and Ben proceeded to comply. She propped herself against his body, instantly invaded with the wellbeing of heat. Trying to ignore the fluttering between her ribs, Rey took to the old text. It had taken her quite a while, but she had finally deciphered the Jedi language, which surprisingly was not much different from many of the common tongues. As she ran her fingers over the forgotten words, she felt Ben reading over her shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

Rey tried to deflect the conversation. "From Luke." she half-lied.

Ben showed no sign of belief or disbelief for that matter. The truth was written plainly across her face. "You stole them." he declared.

"It's not like they were being put to any use where they were." Rey answered, pretending to resume her lecture.

Ben regarded the book that lay in his hands. "I guess that makes sense." he said, laying back and returning to his reading. He was lost in no time. Rey felt strange and uncomfortable, sharing such a small space with another person. Yet, at the same time, the heat that came from his body was a safe haven she could only have wished for. And this unfamiliar tranquility that he was engulfed in as he studied was far beyond tempting.

In fact, it was just what she needed. She snuggled closer against him and concentrated on her reading. He rested his face against her hair, welcoming her presence and body. They lay like that well into the night, not knowing exactly where they were, but certain that they were where they were meant to be, as naturally happens when getting lost in old books.


	6. Part I, Chapter 6 - Time

**Time**

It was not before long that the Bedlam made their first contact. Kylo had expected as much. He knew it wouldn't take much time for them to show their true colors. Both leaders agreed to meet via holoprojector immediately.

"Patch him through". he ordered. Right before the hologram generated, he felt a jolt as the Force linked him to her.

Rey had been sparring on her own, making sure she kept her strength up and her limbs nimble. The weather had finally become bearable, and she had jumped at the opportunity of being outdoors. The vegetation on this planet regenerated almost immediately, as each day could go through every season without warning, so by the time she had reached a nearby hill, it was already covered in green.

She couldn't explain the peace this color brought to her, but it was more than enough to make the past miserable days worthwhile. She closed her eyes and breathed in the greenery, but her nose could only smell cleanliness and cold. She opened her eyes to find herself trapped once again in a metal giant, soaring far, far away through space.

"Ben?" she asked, feeling the tension that her presence brought him.

"Talk about terrible timing." he muttered. The call was almost through. "You know? Maybe it's not. You should be here for this." Rey observed how his facial features changed as soon as the connection was made and he became Kylo Ren.

The man in the holoprojector wore a large, dark hood. Though he looked humanoid, the strange shapes beneath his cape made him feel more alien. "I'm guessing from your swift answer that you have heard of me." the cloaked man croaked.

The Supreme Leader shrugged. "I have heard rumors of your group's deeds, but not even a whisper of your name."

The uneven split of a mouth that peeked from under the dark cloth widened into a sharp smile. "That is because I am irrelevant. If I were to fall, tomorrow another would rise up from under me. Can you say the same, Supreme Leader? Or should I call you Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren? I'm sorry, I just get confused with all these titles."

Kylo wasn't impressed. "Name your pick, I have no preference." he answered flatly. The hologram cackled in reply. "Now, is there a name you go by, irrelevant as you may find it?"

"I am Hensar." As he said his name, he lifted his head to show his lizard-like face. It was a thing of nightmares, with fangs so sharp they looked like needles. There was intelligence in his eyes, but his expression was confounding as each iris moved independently from the other. Rey felt a heave in her stomach, remembering that face from the messages the Resistance had received. Same strange, void expression. Mocking in a crude way.

There was a long pause. The Supreme Leader addressed Hensar with no patience in his voice. "Well? Why have you summoned me?"

"I believe there is a lot to benefit from each other, Master Ren." the hologram baited. Kylo responded with unamused silence. "I have information I believe you have been searching quite desperately for, about the whereabouts of your enemies?" Rey became fully alert as she heard this. Kylo could not resist following suit.

"I'm guessing whatever it is you want in return is not something I'm going to be happy to part with." Ren replied, leaving no hint of his intentions.

"Please, do not misunderstand. My only purpose is to strengthen our ties, so that we may look forward to mutual collaboration. When the time comes."

"The time for what?" Kylo demanded.

"Master Ren. You have just lost your most powerful weapon. The Resistance has slipped between your fingers. Your hold on the galaxy has weakened, and you would be wise to surround yourself with powerful allies. You have heard of my deeds, as you were so kind to mention. That ought to be enough to convince you of what you could gain from this alliance."

Kylo's eyes never lit with amusement. "By these deeds, you mean when you massacred my troops and stole my ships? Or do you mean the fact that you contacted my enemies before coming to me?" He rose to his feet. "Yeah, they give me a lot to think about."

"Master Ren-"

"You know what, Hensar? I changed my mind. You will address me by my rightful title. I am the Supreme Leader, and will not fall into your lazy traps. You confuse me with my enemies. Though we have been weakened, we have not yet fallen into despair."

" _Ye_ t." highlighted the lizard man. "But when you find yourself in need of allies, who will you turn to?"

Rey felt cornered. She knew that if the First Order and the Bedlam joined forces, the Resistance was done for. As soon as that thought had entered her mind, Ben thought it too, and with it came the fear that weighed upon her.

Her fear turned to panic when he uttered the following words. "Name your terms." As the dread took over, the Force connection threatened to break. But Rey knew she needed to hear the rest of it. It was the only way for her to keep her hope afloat. She struggled, and her will bent. But instead of falling back into the soft grass, her focus remained on the conversation before her.

"Well, Supreme Leader, it all comes down to power and who can hold it. With all due respect, you are young and have just been burdened with a position that demands utmost respect. _We_ can grant you such respect. The Bedlam will help you to crush the Resistance once and for all, proving that you have overpowered your predecessor. Victory is yours for the taking, as long as you are willing to share this power with us." The chimeric eyes were hypnotizing. "That's all I ask for. A promise of a true alliance and the Resistance is yours."

The connection faltered again. Rey continued to hang on, not knowing if it would be wiser to break off and get everyone going. If the First Order surprised them, they would have no chance to escape. She needed to warn the Resistance. But this time, she felt the pull from him. He was also clinging to the link, and despite herself, she decided to trust him and remain by his side.

"You know me well, Hensar. My word is my bond. That is why, unfortunately, I must refuse your kind request." He used his gargantuan form to hover over the blue hologram. "You are quite mistaken in thinking I am desperate, or that you have the upper hand. I too know your secrets, and will never bend before a foe that values power over order." The darkness within him flowed outward and reached the messenger Hensar, wherever it was he was hiding. The Reptilian shuddered. "Know this, Hensar: The First Order will rise again and become more powerful than ever before. Nor you, nor your mayhem, nor the Resistance's futile attempts will ever make a difference, not a dent in what I am going to achieve."

Hensar's wicked smile had long before disappeared. "You are a fool, Solo." the serpent struck.

It struck true. Kylo's anger flamed and overflowed. "I will crush you, and all your deeds will soon be as irrelevant as your name." he roared, slamming his fist on the comlink, breaking both the connection and the apparatus.

Rey watched in wide amazement. He had had them. They had been at his reach and he had chosen to say no. She felt her stomach tumble, believing for a moment that he was turning, that he had chosen to protect the light. But the tempest within Ben was much more complicated, and it slowly seeped into her consciousness.

"You didn't do it for us." she said.

"Of course not."

"There's something else, something he doesn't know. Something we don't know. It's something dangerous…" Her words escaped her lips before she had a chance to process them.

"We are full of dangerous secrets, Rey."

It dawned on her like an icy rush. "You're building a different type of weapon."

Kylo mirrored her surprised expression darkly. "We're the First Order. We're always building new weaponry."

"This is something else." Rey said, full of emotion.

Kylo eyed her carefully. "Dangerous foes call for dangerous innovations. The Resistance has been foolish in not investing more time and effort in evolving their technology. It was only natural that a technological monster like the Bedlam would be born." He walked towards a large window, his broad shoulders nearly eclipsing a yellow moon. "Chaos befalls order. But order must rise again."

Rey looked over his shoulder and was able to catch a quick glance of what he regarded with so much pride. The First Order was building a gigantic structure, still undefinable, but menacing in every way. The danger was everywhere. She needed to act. "We should meet." she said, her voice full of tension.

He turned to look at her. For the first time, she saw raw desire burning in his eyes. He walked closer to her, stopping less than a step from where she stood. Rey never looked away. "You know me well. You feel as I do. You think I can't refuse." Ben loomed over her, making her heart race. "But you're wrong. There's too much at risk. It's not about what I want. Because make no mistake: I want you. I will have you. But not now. Not yet."

After the connection broke, Rey lay in an endless sea of grass, staring up at a stormy sky. The short summer was over, so training would have to wait for another time.


	7. Part I, Chapter 7 - Set

**Set**

"So, this is it," Kylo said distantly. "The moment of truth."

Though their hands were still laced together, Rey and Ben were surprised to find that the connection had not broken after their visions into the possible future. They stood once again within Kylo's ship, watching the slumbering Star Destroyers that would soon become alive and threatening. They held onto the warmth of each other's hands until the silence demanded to be broken.

"You used me." Rey said, feeling the consequence of injecting her words with so much venom. The taste was bitter on her tongue.

"To be fair, I believe we used one another. And I did warn you not to trust me."

Rey felt stupid and alone and betrayed. Most of all, she felt treacherous herself. A dark feeling began invading her.

"Leia, your mother, just died!" she exclaimed, with the passion of betrayal burning in her breath.

"Which is why there is no better time to strike." Kylo rumbled. "You brought this upon yourselves. You sent her out on a rusty ship to carry out an impossible mission. Your people are responsible for this: not the First Order, not the Bedlam. Just your own damn stubbornness, lack of better judgment and continuously terrible luck." There was an edge on his voice that could match any saber. "How dare you use her against me?"

Rey refused to take his bait and strode defiantly to confront him. "So now you will destroy everything she built, everything she stood for?" Her eyes swam with confusion. "I don't get it, Ben. You talk about letting go, but you're the one who hangs on most desperately to your anger and past."

Kylo huffed with amusement. "You think I'm doing this because of a grudge, just out of spite? That this is a hot reaction to an adverse situation? Rey, you don't get it yet, do you?" Rey was invaded by a terrible dread. "I fed you what you wanted so I could watch you turn. It's not just an impulse: it was careful, detailed planning. I used your calm to bring my chaos back into order. I twisted your feelings so that you would trust me. I fixed the game to my advantage, and with your help will soon regain complete power over the galaxy. It is inevitable. Your futile Resistance is already lost."

Something inside Rey cracked. She felt her entire reality shifting. The cold she associated with fear now just filled her with numbness. Despite the imminent danger, she could not feel the rush to flee. All she could feel was the cut of Ben's words, along with the pull to the Dark Side.

She wouldn't let it win. She wouldn't let herself fall apart. That's what he wanted, what he was aiming for. If anyone knew how to hurt her, it was him. If anyone could benefit from this pain, it was him. Rey could not help but feel admiration for his methods. But for the time being, she knew she held the upper hand.

Kylo was certain that the high ground was his.

As soon as the Force connection broke, the Supreme Leader began roaring orders into his communications. The First Order fleets began preparations, and another Knight of Ren was summoned to accompany the first wave.

Meanwhile, Rey ran as fast as her body could carry her back into the Resistance's quarters, searching for Poe Dameron. A plan sprouted in her mind, and it became solid by the time she found the Admiral. They had been discovered, but not all was lost. She detailed Poe on the things she knew and explained how they could use them to their advantage. Poe believed her, and the Resistance set into motion.

All the pieces were set.


	8. Part I, Chapter 8 - Trap

**Trap**

General Organa was preparing for yet another distant trip as the Resistance's Lead Emissary. The Bedlam's technological blockade had forced them to do things the old way. Traveling under the radar. Meeting in secret. Sharing embraces with friends from the past. These journeys had proven to be overly fruitful: The Rebel Base now swarmed with people from all over the galaxy who had come answering to Leia's call. A little late, perhaps. But, as she preferred to see it, at least it wasn't too late. They would be all right.

Rey approached her on the docking bay, with a packed bag hanging from her shoulder. A broad smile was beaming on her face. "Are you ready?" she asked, exhilaration streaming through her breath. "I can't wait to get off this cold rock."

Leia's warm smile shone in her eyes. "You look well. Strong and mindful. Perhaps this cold rock had more to offer than you realize?" Her voice was as ever ambivalent.

Rey noticed just how tired the older woman looked. "Well, it'll be waiting here for me with all its hidden wonders. At least I'll get a breath of fresh air." Ever since she had been assigned to accompany Leia on this mission, the thrill of emotion had shone on her face and every action and word. It was all she could think about, and everyone could see it. But only Ben could feel it as well.

The air in Rey's lungs escaped in a long gust when she realized that he was standing beside her. She felt a whirlwind of emotions gushing from him, as his eyes fell upon his mother. Her own feelings ran amok, led by a dread that overpowered everything else: Leia would know. She would sense him and she would know their secret. There was no way to hide from her.

But the wise General's eyes never shifted, nor showed any sign of recognition. "These Emissary Missions have proven to be our most powerful weapon yet. It's true we find strength in numbers, and it's easier to multiply these numbers by using a trustworthy face, even if it means spending so much time alone on this rusty ship. Rey, I trust no one more than you. In the future, you will be the face our allies will bestow their hope upon. That is why this meeting in Bespin is so important: Lando needs to see you so he can trust you too."

Rey felt her heart tear, as Kylo Ren's was filled with satisfaction. He knew everything. No matter how much she tried, she could never hide things from him. His grasp on her was too powerful, and she had been a fool to think she could keep her friends safe with him lurking within. She had brought him straight to Leia, cloaked in her silence, disguised in her lies. And with this, Rey had betrayed The Resistance.

"It was only a matter of time." Kylo uttered.

Rey felt her anger flare, and she knew it showed on her face. Leia felt the disturbance in the Force. She regarded her young apprentice with care. "Many women I have come across during my life have learned the hard way that it is best to trust their instincts. I feel a conflict in you, Rey. You know you can confide in me. What troubles you?" Leia's eyes searched Rey's, but they were never intrusive. She wasn't trying to find the truth against her will; she was giving Rey the chance to choose for herself.

For the first time, Rey hesitated. Ben saw the opening and decided to intervene. "If you tell her now, it will be lost. We will be lost. You know it Rey: it can only be you and me."

Rey was invaded by an overwhelming sensation of guilt. She knew deep inside that, although confiding in Leia was her duty as a Rebel, it was the last thing that she wanted for herself. Their dark connection was something precious, something sacred, dangerous as it may have come to be. Selfishly, she chose to keep it a secret.

She chose to lie for him. At the same time, she chose to protect her friends. And lastly, she chose to disregard herself. "My instincts tell me that, despite how much I hate to say it, I should stay behind today." Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She knew that, perhaps, she would never be able to succeed Leia in the manner that she wished. Not with the danger she invited and hid.

Leia chuckled loudly. "Child, sometimes I am amazed at the ties you have with the Force. It leads you clearly and truly. I must admit that I too had my doubts about you coming on this journey with me. Believe me, I would love the company and I know Lando would take to you immediately. But I think it unwise for us to travel together. Not with the dangers that lay hidden in the Dark."

Rey couldn't keep her eyes from darting towards Ben to regard his reaction. There was none. His black eyes were fixed on the General as if trying to quench an old thirst. Leia saw Rey's reaction and followed her gaze to her son's stare. Their eyes met for a second. Ben's hands shook. Leia saw nothing. She tried to calm Rey's confused expression with a smile. "You remind me so much of Stella." The mere mention of her name made Leia's eyes burst with sad emotion, while Kylo broke in two. "She was so full of light and life. So much energy. So many questions…"

Rey could not understand why these words moved her so. The calm pool inside her had suddenly transformed into a raging sea. She had no memory of her mother but instinctively knew that Leia was speaking to her as one. It was something she had always wanted. And then she found that it was something he also desired desperately.

"I'm so sorry." she said. Tears that were not hers flowed from her eyes.

Leia rested a soft hand on her cheek. "Don't ever be. I'm so proud of you." This time, it was her heart that swelled, while he let the pain of those unsaid words invade him. Ben knew, and Rey knew, that Leia was speaking to them both. General Organa leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on Rey's cheek. Ben felt it too. "We'll see each other soon. Please, try to hold the fort for me, Commander."

Rey smiled gratefully. "Thank you, General. No pressure at all." They laughed together one last time.

Before boarding her ship, Leia's eyes wandered to where Ben stood darkly. They burned there for an instant, before returning to her young learner. She disclosed nothing with her face nor voice.

"May the Force be with you, always."

Rey stood on the platform, and let her bag fall to the ground, watching as the old Rebel ship took to the skies without her. Ben stood by her side, his eyes lost amongst the stars. "I can see everything you see." he said simply. "And feel as you feel. The connections are getting stronger."

General Organa's ship cleared the atmosphere. "And I have given you too much information." she snapped, unaware she had been keeping this anger in.

"No, you haven't. If anything, the Force did." The tiny ship had become but a speckle in the heavenly tapestry. "Not unlike the secrets you have found from me and used to your advantage." he added.

Rey's anger continued to fuel. That mission had been all she had wanted for so long, but she had put it in enough risk as it was. That's when it dawned on her: Kylo Ren wasn't her only enemy. Lately, she had been her own worst foe. She had decided to lower her defenses while living with a dark passenger. Could she turn away? Could she refuse the darkness?

A bright foreboding gash split the night sky as the Emissary's ship began its jump to hyperspace. The ancient engines finally gave in, the ship's compressor backfired, and in a flash of light, it all became stardust.

Ben and Rey felt a heave in the Force, which left nothing but a bottomless feeling in their bodies. With their eyes fixed on the burning skies, they reached out silently to each other while reality started to settle in. Leia was dead. The impossible had once again caught them by surprise, and they feared their world would crumble. Their fingers intertwined, holding on to one another across the limits of space. And together they gazed at their harrowing futures.

* * *

 _General Hux cowered with terror under the roar of the Supreme Leader's Commands. No one knew what had thrown him into such a passion, but there was a fury none had ever seen before. Complete darkness. His clenched fists seemed ready to strike anything within their reach. The other commanders took a few steps back._

" _Finish mapping out the charts and send them to Nova1 immediately." Kylo Ren commanded._

 _Ever fearful, the pale-white General opposed. "But, Supreme Leader-." His military instinct drove him to try and defy the Supreme Leader, but his natural instinct also reminded him of how much danger his life was in._

 _Kylo wasted no time with futile torture. "Do as I command,_ now _."_

 _Despite the warning in Ren's voice, the fear left Hux's eyes. "As you wish, Supreme Leader." he said while giving a forced bow._

" _Everyone, out. OUT!" Kylo bellowed, and every person hurried to comply. Hux's weasley face welcomed a sly smile as soon as he was out of the Supreme Leader's view. He had him._

 _Once the room was empty, Kylo slumped into his chair and breathed in the neutral air around him. He needed to come to his senses. The Resistance had recovered under his nose and was ready to strike. All thanks to her. All because of him._

 _He couldn't let it fall apart. Too much had been lost already. Syrio's death still weighed on him like a warning, but he knew that he could not face this threat on his own._

 _So he summoned Samer._

 _The secret CodeLink was one of the last things Kell-T had given the Knights of Ren before disappearing and would prove to be crucial against the First Order's new enemy. Encrypted in a way that Kylo could not even dream to understand, it allowed them to remain in shadowed contact that no Mega-decodifier could ever even find._

 _The hologram projected almost at once. Samer hid his face under his Ren mask, ever weary, ever careful, but always ready to answer his call._

" _Well, well, look who got himself a pretty shiner?" Samer Ren greeted, regarding his old friend's broken face._

" _I think it adds on personality." Kylo replied._

" _Man, if there's something your face doesn't need is any more personality." Samer barked, as he removed his helmet and revealed a young, handsome face. His hair was so blonde it almost looked white, giving him an air of seniority that contrasted abruptly with his youthful features. It made it impossible to figure out his age._

 _His expression turned to worry. "What is happening, Master? We were but a step away from reaching our goals, and then Syrio…" The pain spread across his face, making him look older._

 _The Supreme Leader did not dare to show emotion. "Do we have any news regarding the Second Core?" he asked in a monotone._

 _Samer's expression hardened. "Gone. Without a trace. It disappeared after Syrio was taken down."_

 _Kylo's eyes sharpened. How he hated that expression. "So we are to assume The Bedlam have it?" he said rather than asked._

" _You assume correctly, Master."_

" _And the First Core is ready?" he asked. A dark intention burned behind his words._

 _Samer could see it plainly, but he trusted his Master. "Ready and operational. The First Core will soon give us the limitless power you have always promised."_

 _Kylo weighed out the odds for a moment. "You will receive a set of coordinates in the following moments. Gather your troops and send them there at once. The Resistance is within our grasp."_

 _Samer studied his Master's face. "Yes, Supreme Leader. I will lead the attack immediately."_

" _No." Kylo pondered. "I need you to come to me. I need you here, at my side. The Great War_ _is upon us, and there are traitors everywhere. I need someone on this ship in whom I can trust."_

 _Both men felt fear pulling at their hearts. Syrio had met his demise at Kylo's calling, and with their numbers dwindling, it was a terrible peril to call Samer out into the Light._

 _There was no hesitation. Samer trusted his Supreme Leader blindly. "I will stand by your side, Master." The hologram disappeared._

 _Kylo's eyes searched the stars for answers. He followed the familiar patterns of the constellations he had studied for so long. He had found much power in this knowledge. The stars were maps to everywhere. Like glowing signals, they pointed to the center of things, erasing the illusion of feeling safe in hiding._

 _It was looking at the stars through her that he had found The Resistance. With Samer beside him, he knew victory was certain. An incoming alert told him the maps were ready. He strode to the control panels, where he drew a number of labeled star-charts into a holographic projection. These dots and lines were an ancient language which he had long ago learned to decipher at Charlie's side, and they now showed how every event connected. The First Order. The Resistance. The Bedlam. And the First Core._

 _His knowing eyes continued studying the stars before him, drawing the lines that shaped constellations._

Rey knew these constellations. And now she also knew where everything was.

* * *

 _Rey stormed into the Resistance's Control Room in a burst of passion. "Poe!" she exclaimed. She was met by a dozen of pain stricken faces. They had all watched silently as their Leader's ship had exploded into nothing. And, unbeknownst to them, the ripple in the Force from Leia's passing had also reached their hearts. They had the eyes of orphaned children, while Rey's eyes burned only with purpose. "Admiral Dameron!" she called again._

 _Poe sat on the Commander's Chair, with an expression of deep sadness and regret seeping from his body. Rey stood right in front of him. Another wave of guilt invaded him when he saw Rey. "Oh, my God. I put her on that ship." he finally said out loud, lifting the weight of her loss onto his shoulders._

" _Poe, we have to hurry." The urgency in her voice caught his complete attention. "The First Order knows where we are. They are coming this way."_

 _Poe's expression hardened with worry. "How do you know this, Rey?"_

 _Rey's eyes were full of conflict. "I need you to trust me on this. I know they're coming, and coming fast."_

 _Poe's intelligent eyes regarded Rey carefully. The burden of the entire Resistance's fate was overwhelming. Knowing he would have others to help him bear it was enough to keep him moving onward. "Tell me everything you know."_

 _Unexplainably, Rey described to Poe and the other leaders just how much Kylo Ren now knew. He knew about the Bedlam's failed attempt to make a treaty with the Resistance. He knew about the blockade. He knew about the Resistance's new alliances. He knew about their increasing numbers. But most importantly, he knew exactly where they were, and he was sending all his forces to destroy them as they spoke._

" _It sounds a lot like there are spies amongst us." Poe Dameron said, his voice tainted with accusation._

" _Not only Kylo has important information." Rey continued hotly. "I too know the whereabouts of the First Order's new weapon. Their armies are on their way to us, right now. Ren's judgment has been clouded with this opportunity. Let's use this to our advantage. Let the First Order find an empty base again, while we double back and search for their weapon's weakness…"_

 _Admiral Dameron considered Rey's words carefully. They had just lost their most prominent leader, so everything fell back on him. He knew they had no chance but to flee, if there was even a shadow of a doubt that the First Order had found their base. The Resistance had the numbers and the opportunity to really hurt the First Order. All eyes turned to him._

 _A young captain with a strange accent broke his line of thought, "We need to make a move, Admiral."_

 _Poe's eyes darted to the young officer and then danced over every eager face. All these lives that were on his shoulders. His eyes finally came to rest on Rey's flushed expression. "There's no time to waste". Rey said with a determination that was fueled by the foreigner's support._

 _Poe's fiery spirit showed its face. Leia had trusted Rey without repair. He could only honor her by doing the same. Admiral Dameron had no choice but to go all-in._

 _With the entire universe weighing on his shoulders, Poe gave the order to deploy every troop to the location of the First Order's weapon's hideout and the world around Rey came to life. They all felt the same exciting thrill of hope. Still, something inside her gnawed at her consciousness, begging to be heard._

 _But her head was ablaze with anger. She had kept it hidden from Poe, to not affect the trust he had on her judgment. But now the anger flowed, increasing the hunger she felt for vengeance._

 _Kylo had betrayed her. He had used their precious connection against her, turning her own feelings into sharp tools of inquisition. He had searched masterfully and had not stopped until he had gotten what he came for. Her rage continued to silence her common sense. Rey too jumped into action, heading for the ship she had inherited from Han, what seemed like a lifetime ago. Han was gone. Leia was gone. And Ben was ready to betray them all._

Rey let the anger take over. Ren let out a soft laugh. She had fallen straight into his trap.


	9. Part I, Chapter 9 - Again

**Again**

" **Please, go to sleep." Ben moaned for what felt like the thousandth time.**

" **I just feel so jittery," Rey said, squirming in his arms.**

 **He buried his face in the tangle of her hair. "Where do you get the energy?" he asked, half whining, half envious.**

" **Well, from the Force. Of course."**

" **Hardy, harr, harr."**

" **If you can whine, you can talk. Stay up with me a little longer." She turned to look at him, trying to win his dark eyes over. "Please?"**

 **Ben knew the choice had been made for him. He offered her a warm smile and made room for her to turn around. He was gifted with the sight of her bare breasts as the sheet slid off her skin. Staying up a while longer suddenly didn't seem so terrible.**

" **Woman, you will be the death of me."**

" **You've survived me so far."**

 **He pressed his head deeper into his pillow and allowed himself to feel aghast with her beauty and by how close her face lay to his. "Barely," Ben mumbled, before placing a warm kiss on her lips. Rey returned his kiss with hot emotion. She could feel everything inside her: the painful past, the perfect present, and the obscure future. And between it all, secrets that could change their meanings.**

 **But not yet.**

 **The present came forward, and once again there was nothing between them but heat. It quickly turned into fire.** **Amongst the burning flames, Rey saw a familiar shadow. It had spoken to her before, in her dreams. Her grasp on reality flickered until she couldn't tell whose heart was beating in her chest, nor where her skin ended. She could feel him beyond the reaches of her skin, where flesh was no longer flesh. The shadow kept spreading until it revealed itself to her in the weakness of her mind. It had two faces. She was razed with both ardor and fear.**

" **Do you believe this is darkness?" she managed to gasp.**

 **His odd eyes met hers. "We are wherever we want to be." he breathed into her mouth.**

 **Her body shook. "Ben, I'm afraid."**

 **His lips parted from hers. "You don't have to be. Not now."**

" **There's anger in me. I can feel it taking over."**

" **Rey."**

" **Why am I** **so angry?"**

" **Rey."**

" **I feel so powerless against it."**

" **Rey, come back."**

" **Ben?"**

" **Come back and meet me halfway."**

" **...Ben."**

" **Rey..."**

* * *

Kylo snapped awake, unaware of when he had fallen asleep. Next to him, wedged between the chair's armrest and his own body, Rey's dazed face stared back at him. He hadn't considered the possibility of seeing her before their worlds collided, and he staggered enough to let it show on his features. But the rage Rey had shown upon his own monstrous actions had finally finished fading from her eyes, and Ben saw that they were filled with something else.

She wanted to go back to the dream. This time, the feeling was truly mutual. She knew that he had also dreamt it. And they knew that they had both dreamt it together, and that had made it even more real.

Both their ships rushed ahead to meet a destruction that neither of them wanted. Rey saw this, and so Ben also understood. Everything was changing, and this time there was no turning back.

His voice was coarse and void of emotion. "I think it's time we meet again."


	10. Part II, Intro - Future

**Intro - Future**

I remember thinking so little of her the first time I ever saw her. My uncle had met with her days before, in a downtrodden Rebel base. He had said close to nothing after the meeting, only that he had found a talented pilot. This information made a jab at my uncertainties, as I was expected to be the best pilot. At least, I expected as much. She was three years my senior and had served as a Resistance pilot for over a year and a half. She was our final recruit.

All I could see was how scrawny and unkempt she looked. Though she was a bit over eighteen, her eyes looked much older, while the rest of her face much younger. She had the expression of someone who had seen the worst but was ready to face whatever was coming. I remember often being envious of her security, despite her evident lack of talent. I could feel no particular pull from the Force towards her, and I knew that she wasn't oblivious to the fact.

Still, outside of any logic or reason, Luke had invited her to join the Order, and in a similar manner, she had accepted. How _thin_ she was. I remember Samer mindlessly offering her some rations he had saved during the trip. She accepted them gratefully and ate quietly. Despite his chattery nature, Samer seemed to feel and know that she was not open for conversation. So we carried on in silence, accepting the fact that our lives, however different, were now forever intertwined.

We finally arrived at the Jedi Temple, and everyone seemed eager to unboard. Biding my time, I unstrapped my safety gear, gathered my things and turned to leave. She was standing in the middle of the way, waiting for me. Again, I didn't make much of her.

"I'm Charlie." she said. While I had thought I would find defiance in her voice, all she projected was openness and warmth. It was welcoming.

"I'm Ben." I said, suddenly seeing her in a completely different light.

"I know." she answered, with a confident grin. "Your uncle talks about you a lot. He says you're in a growing sprout. By the gods, if you keep growing, child..." Charlie was open and fresh. She spoke as if the were three hundred years old, and that was close to the age mirrored in her eyes. "I'm happy to finally put a face to a name, Ben." She extended her right hand towards me.

I stood frozen on the spot and eyed her carefully. There was something different about this girl… Unlike every other rational being I had come across, she said and expressed exactly as she felt. There was no wavering, no hesitation. The cadence of her voice moved to the rhythm of her heart. And as I regarded this small, thin girl with a smile that said she had nothing to lose, something changed in me. It was a feeling I thought I would never feel again, not after Ella. But here, out of nowhere, stood this young woman in whom I knew I could trust.

Nothing would ever be the same.

After what seemed like forever, I took her hand and shook it tightly. She had a very nice grip. "I look forward to getting to know you better." I said, trying to let my words mirror my emotions, as she did.

She smiled, and her auburn eyebrows furrowed. "I should run ahead and introduce myself to the others as well." she said, emotion overflowing in her words.

"Yeah." I answered as I turned to fidget with my belongings, buying some time. I felt Charlie eye me for an instant, paying notice to the long deep lines that ran under my eyes. She hadn't seen that much pain in forever, and it moved her profoundly. But she didn't pity me. Not at all.

As she exited, I felt deeply shaken. Though I had grown to get along with the other padawans, I had never felt a connection as strong as this. Everything about her was welcoming: Her rough, boyish voice; her light, sunny freckles; her crooked smile; and her bright, green eyes. Suddenly, I was overcome with confusion. This emotion was strong and passionate, and it went against the Jedi ways, where there was no room for attachments.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to settle my mind. I couldn't let my emotions get ahead of me. There was something new growing inside, but somehow I knew I needn't fear it nor turn away. Feeling an unfamiliar calm, I unboarded the ship, at last looking forward to my future.


	11. Part II, Chapter 1 - Lost

**I - Lost**

Kylo's gargantuan figure covered the entire doorframe. It had been years since he had entered his father's old ship, yet everything seemed just as familiar. He studied the rusty walls and the exposed wireframe. Exactly the same as it had been when he had been a child. Rey eyed him curiously, as he explored the ship with his hands.

"You can't teach an old dog," Kylo said, as he forced a twisted panel on a sidewall, "new tricks." The panel clicked, and a secret compartment opened. Within it was a number of old Jedi dolls. He offered a couple of them to Rey, and they regarded the figurines' features in silence. He had shared these models with Ella, several lifetimes ago… "There must be so many hidden treasures in this old piece of junk." he remarked. He was quickly lost in thought, as the flood of memories and emotions took over.

Rey kept her eyes fixed on the small dolls, finding it harder and harder to look at his new face. The tiny, funny men held their colorful lightsabers proudly in their hands. "It looks like you took the Jedi culture to heart," she said without thinking.

"You have no idea." he replied darkly. He put the dolls in his hands back into the compartment, before beckoning for her to return the ones she held. Once the panel slid closed, an awkward silence invaded the room. It suddenly occurred to her that this was the first time they were alone together since they had defeated Snoke and his guards. So much had changed since then.

"So." Kylo said.

"So…" Rey echoed, every nerve on its edge.

"You have summoned me."

"I have."

"To what purpose have you brought me to the middle of nowhere?" The yellow, cyborg eye never shifted, as if it were tied to her by an invisible chain.

Rey remained unphased. "To settle unfinished business." she declared.

"I see," Kylo said as he ran his mechanical hand over the Falcon's controls. "There seems to be a lot of that between the two of us lately. I'll leave the terms up to you." he said.

Rey felt the urge of curiosity, "I'll let you know a truth, and you let me in on one." she said simply.

He eyed her hungrily, "I know more about you than I let on." His truth taunted, completely breaking her line of thought.

Though his statement had made her stumble, she was far too ready to fall. And she knew exactly what she needed to address first. "I knew the bomb would hit you before I fired." she confessed, full of conflict.

She always managed to throw his eyes off balance. "You'll hate me after all of this." he said simply, watching her reaction carefully.

Rey smiled. "I could never hate you." she said, as she stepped even nearer.

Ben eyed her closely, "You don't know how wrong you are." There was a tinge of hopelessness in his voice this time. Rey was afraid of this small reaction because she knew how much it meant in him. He sounded so certain, it made her insecure. She wanted to search his eyes for answers but found that the remaining charcoal eye was once again void of emotion. The digital eye simply could not reflect it.

Suddenly there was sadness inside her. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

He studied her face; it was inches away. "What for?" he asked earnestly.

Her eyes wandered over the parts of his body where skin had been replaced by metal. Her hand reached involuntarily to the exposed mechanical skull. Ben closed his eyes. Though that part of his face would never feel again, the soft touch of her hand reached him through the Force, and he was comforted. "I did this, Ben. I am so, so, so sorry." She felt a sharp ache beginning to rise from her stomach up to her chest. The dam behind her eyes threatened to break, but she was too stubborn to allow herself to feel self-pity and cry. Again.

Ben's eyes opened and found hers. His mecha-hand reached up and lay softly on Rey's. His free hand found a small, tightened fist, and coerced it to unwind. He took the open palm and placed it gently on his warm, right cheek, where her lightsaber had forever left its mark. "You did this." Ben said, not letting their gazes part. "You saved me, Rey. I am alive because of you. Never forget that." He let her cradle his face as he pressed his forehead against hers, for real this time. They breathed together for a moment, trying to catch up with the present.

He released her hands and they fell limply to her sides. He stepped even closer. His gloved hands ran up and down her trembling arms, trying to bring her tranquility while bringing memories of the time he had done the same while being lightyears away. "I made that shot." she gasped.

"And I chose to fly to meet the blast, that wasn't on you. What was your responsibility is how fast you reacted to save me. We are meeting here because of you. I have never blamed you for any of it." Ben said slowly, openly enjoying the warmth that was growing between them. "It's your turn."

Rey's heart raced dangerously, yet she couldn't keep her hands from reaching out to feel his strong chest. The rhythm of his heart was perfectly even. Her sparrow eyes lit with determination. "I didn't ask you to come meet me halfway across the galaxy so we could destroy one another." She yearned for a reaction.

But, as always, there was no light in his tired eye. "I know how this night goes." His hands slid off of her strong arms, as hers also pulled away from his body. "I think you do too." Suddenly, his voice was full of fire, and Rey was caught in the blaze. His fingers were still intertwined with hers, reluctant to let go of the feeling of her skin. But they wanted more.

They never knew who started first, but one by one, their clothes fell uselessly to the floor. Ben watched as Rey's skin met the open air, breathless at the sight of her. His hair was in a disarray, desperate to be free of any convention. He was clumsy and unbalanced but never lost his focus. And there she was: bronzed and strong and beautiful. Most of all, she looked fearless. He reached out to her, unafraid of breaking off, certain that they would find each other at the end of this encounter.

His rough hand met the softest skin. Her scent was everywhere. She trembled as he came closer, hoping to feel as much of her as possible. They had both dreamed of this together. They had shared a kiss across the universe. But they had never had the joy of intimacy. Of being alone in a small space where nothing else existed. This kiss was different. There was nothing standing between them anymore, so they let go of all their undisclosed desires.

Ben had never tasted anything sweeter nor more immediately addictive. Rey was caught in his heated rapture. She had never kissed a man, not really. But she could feel both in her heart and on her skin that this was true and real and beautiful. A collision of opposites, closing in a full circle. The kiss kept deepening until it was no longer just a kiss, and together their bodies trembled upon their awakening instincts. And, just as he had foreseen, all was lost.


	12. Part II, Chapter 2 - Out

**II - Out**

"I think we've postponed this long enough." Admiral Dameron said sternly. Rey sat opposite him, still quite shaken by the outcome of the battle. They were within a commanding unit, alone. The Resistance had managed to flee to safety after their encounter with both their enemies just days before after she had made a pact with the First Order which had guaranteed their safe retreat and a short peace treaty. All of this, without consulting her superiors. She had saved them... but at what cost? "I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

Rey had not made contact with the rest of the fleet for three days after Nova1 had erupted, showing everyone just what the First Order was capable of. She had taken the Falcon alone and gotten lost in the stars. Thanks to the binary beacon Leia had provided, she had managed to find her way back to them, shrouded in secrets. It was the first time she faced Poe in the aftermath. "Admiral, I don't quite know where to-."

"Where did you get the intel regarding the First Order's plans?" he demanded. Rey responded with silence. "Or what about the whereabouts of the supposed weapon? Because I don't know if you noticed, but that information was false and it almost got us all killed."

Rey sat up straight and met his stare. "Yes, I followed my instincts, and I was wrong. It is not a mistake I will ever make again. Poe, I am so sorry."

"Rey, I gave you my full trust and you led the entire fleet to a trap. Not only that, it appears that our enemies also have inside information on us. I just have a bad feeling about all these coincidences. I want to trust you, just tell me _how_ you knew. _Who_ told you? _What_ led you to that place?"

It wasn't in Rey to lie. She hated it. But once again, she felt her will waver at the thought of their secret being exposed. How could she explain it? How to put it into words without giving it away? Ben would know just what to answer. He was quick-witted at that: Finding ways to bend the Truth to his advantage. It was the only way to keep secrets safe.

"I saw it through the Force." she stated calmly. Poe's expression softened slightly. "It's hard to explain, these visions. But they are subject to interpretation, and I read them wrong. I will never be able to take back my rash reaction, but I truly believed that they were coming for us."

A sharp pain invaded her expression. Even three days alone in space had not been enough for her to grieve enough, to cry enough, to hate herself enough. Yet again, so many people had died, just because she had trusted her heart instead of her gut. Even Ben was lost to her, as she had not been able to reach him since she had traded what was left of his life for their escape. There was just so much tearing at her mind that she thought she might scream.

But, as always, she searched in the far corners of her spirit for strength. She remembered Leia's wise words and Ben's constant company. She went back to her short, fun times with Han and Finn, and the exhilarating feeling of flying the Millennium Falcon. Though the world may have seemed to be falling apart, there were so many good people and things to be thankful for. Especially for someone used to having no one and nothing at all.

Admiral Dameron eyed the young commander struggling with herself, and then pulling herself back together again. She was a truly confounding person. "Before making decisions like these, you need to put us into context. Our enemies are sly and will set traps everywhere. I'm sorry it was through you that they set this one, but we must make sure it doesn't happen again." he said, understandingly.

Rey felt a bit more at ease. "Yes, Admiral."

Poe eyed her cautiously. "Now, we must address the matter of the Supreme Leader." Rey's brown eyes widened, her feelings transparent. "You had him. All you had to do was let him float away. Instead, you rescued him. You saved our worst enemy's life. Granted, it resulted in great bargaining material, but… Rey. You could have ended all of this. All you had to do was let him die." Poe closed the distance between them, fixing his eyes on hers. "Why did you save Kylo Ren?"

Rey chose her words with caution. "Before the battle, I had a vision of what was to come. I saw Kylo's ship spinning into the distance, while I missed my shot at the core. Still, I fired. And I knew our chance was lost, so I reacted. I figured he was worth more alive than dead. The preservation pod was activated from within the ship, so if I had not gotten to him, the First Order would have recovered him regardless. It was a race against the clock, and I believe I acted well, given the circumstances." There was no hesitation in her eyes.

Poe admired that. "And you also recovered the remains of the Silencer?" he remarked, as the mood in the room slowly changed.

"Yes. I recovered the debris with the Falcon's loading dock, before making the jump. We now have access to the First Order's Hyperspace tracking, which will enable us to find a way to block it soon." Rey added with pride, sensing how hope was slowly seeping back into both of their hearts.

"All things considered, I think you picked up your slack. We need to work on our communication skills in the future, but I have a feeling we're gonna make a great team. Just no more daredevil solo missions without at least a hint of what you're up to, and we'll let this slip, for now, agreed?" Admiral Dameron gave Rey a warning look.

She smiled honestly, understanding the irony in his words. "Yes, Admiral."

"Good. Then Commander, take some time off. And contact me if you have anymore… 'visions', that could come in handy."

Rey felt the rush of blood to her cheeks, as if she had just been caught fibbing. How she hated it. She nodded and stood to go. Admiral Dameron extended his right hand to her. "It's good to have you back with us, Rey." Poe said earnestly. Rey felt the urge to flee. She shook his hand swiftly and headed out the door.

The world outside the tiny room was anything but quiet. People came and went hurriedly, each lost in the chaos of their minds. She needed to get away from this place, and from people's sudden expression of recognition. The last thing Rey wanted was for others to know who she was, what she had done. She was not ready for the scrutiny.

Rey had no idea of the layout of the new base, so she decided to bunk in the Falcon for the night; she was used to calling those rusty walls her home. She walked mindlessly towards the docking bay and came upon a narrow, winding corridor. It didn't seem at all familiar. Eventually, Rey came across a fellow rebel who was wearing a similarly lost expression on his face. They both stepped in front of the other. She took a step to her right, while the young man mirrored her movements to his left. Still blocking each other's path, they simultaneously moved in the opposite direction, ending once again as an obstruction to the other. They both felt pretty silly by then.

"Please, forgive the cliché, but I believe this is the part in which I ask you to dance?" the young rebel said, with a soft waver in his voice which showed just how nervous he was. Whether it was his nerves or the bright look on her face, they never knew, but without waiting for a reply, he proceeded to take her hand and sweep her off her feet, spinning her around one and a half times so that they ended on the opposite side of the corridor.

Rey's mind was still spinning, despite her feet being on the ground. The spontaneity of this stranger's actions had completely taken off of her mindset. "That was quite… unique." she said, still trying to catch her breath. "And refreshing. Hi, I'm Rey."

The young man stared at her extended hand as if it were alien as if he had not taken it instants before to spin her into a ridiculous dance. His face was full of worry and shame. "Oh, yes. Right. Ahem. I am Captain Gog, at your service." Rey tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh, which resulted in a rude snort. "Yes, yes, I know. It doesn't have a pretty ring to it. Guess mother never thought she'd give birth to anything more than a fisherman. Yet, here were are… Rambling, with strangers…"

Rey smiled openly at the young Captain's nervous chatter. "Is there a name to go along your, peculiar, last name?" she said, adding evident mockery to ease her words.

Gog began feeling more secure. "Ah, yes. My name… Well, I am Soren, Soren Gog."

Rey's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Well, Soren's not bad at all." she said, a bit condescendingly.

The young man took her words with the intended humor. "Yes, well. Tragically, I have to face the daily predicament of either being called by my rank and my harrowing family name or just by my common name. Alas, what are we if not our achievements? So, sad as it sounds, Captain Gog it is."

"You are a very talkative person." Rey managed to cut in, feeling overwhelmed at his oversharing of personal information.

"I'm sorry, I act like this when I'm nervous." Soren said apologetically. "Well, in conclusion: It has been lovely meeting you Rey. I hope I see more of you in the future. And, and that despite my silly name, you won't act like you don't know me. People sometimes do that." Captain Gog seemed to never have learned when it was time to keep his mouth shut.

Rey truly enjoyed this man's transparent manner. "I promise I will not," Rey said as seriously as she could muster. "Captain Gog." Both of their faces broke into broad smiles.

"You know what? You can call me Soren if you like. It sounds quite regal in your accent, anyway."

Rey felt a nudge in her mind that told her it was time to say goodbye. She waved him away as she proceeded down the long corridor. There was a strange, warm feeling in her heart that she had not felt in a while. After all, she had mainly been keeping to herself, and to Ben's dark visits. She was unused to natural, friendly interactions. The hall continued to roll deeper into darkness. By the time she realized she was no longer in the base, Rey had infiltrated the barrier of guards protecting the Supreme Leader's chambers and was standing directly before the machinery that was actively working on his reconstruction.

Every good feeling within her faded away. The medidroids were placing large sheets of black metal over delicate and complex machinery where Ben's chest used to be. Other smaller droids were furiously spinning tiny screws and bolts into the apparatus that was to become his left arm. A larger, newer droid was working meticulously on inserting the artificial eye into the newly constructed socket.

It was something out of a nightmare.

"I want a status report." barked a young, male voice. Rey turned to her left and regarded a masked figure that had just broken into the room. He dressed in a similar attire as that of Kylo's, except his was tainted in red. The mask was altogether different from his Master's.

"Why has he not responded? It's been _days_!" Samer Ren demanded after the droids' responses were inconclusive.

" _Master Ren, the damage has been profound-._ "

"Don't tell me things I already know. Can you save him?" His eyes dashed gingerly over the flashing screens. The intensity in his voice left no room for mistakes.

" _We can attempt to save… a part of him._ " the machine replied ambiguously.

Samer knew he had no choice. "Do whatever you can. Save him." Despite the authority in his voice, there was also a hint of genuine preoccupation. The man the machines were attempting to save was not only his Supreme Leader and Master: He was also his brother and closest friend. "By all the gods, save his sorry ass." Though Rey could not see Samer's face, she could hear all of his feelings in his voice. She had been right in trusting him with Ben's life.

As the medidroids worked furiously to rebuild Kylo Ren, something connected in his brain, and he was suddenly aware of her presence beside him. Still holding on. "Rey." The word escaped the dead lips as the mechanical heart began beating at last. Rey felt a jolt of emotion as Ben suddenly sprung into life.

And Samer sensed her.

"Who's there?" the Knight demanded, igniting his purple saber and looking straight in her direction.

The Force connection broke instantly, and Rey had to cling to a wall to catch her breath. Samer Ren had sensed the connection. Their secret was out.


	13. Part II, Chapter 3 - Hopes

**III - Hopes**

Kylo Ren roared with fury as his newest mechanical arm jerked and twisted out of control, like an agonizing being. The digital eye also spun wildly, showing random readings and measurements of everything it detected. It seemed that only his motorized heart was following its steady, due course. But nothing stayed in focus long enough for him to get a grasp of what was happening, and just before his mind breached the limit of its sanity, Kylo powered off the prosthetics and tried to breathe in the stillness around him.

Several days had passed since he had recovered consciousness, but no matter how many adjustments and updates were made, the medidroids could not find a way to connect the machinery to his nervous system adequately. Each intervention was nothing less than torture, and every failed attempt merely foreshadowed a future filled with similar harrowing experiences. The most recent reattachment had been by far the worst failure, resulting in not only searing pain but also a deep powerlessness. It was like living the explosion all over again. The whole matter was wearing his patience dangerously thin.

Samer Ren had tried to remain by his side, insisting that he felt a strange unease surrounding the Supreme Leader. But his master felt on edge and uncontrollably furious, and ordered to be left alone. Eventually, the Knight gave up on his efforts and decided to give the Supreme Leader time and space to cool down before the next surgery. Kylo's lightsaber had been taken away, and he reared not knowing how else to blow off the built up steam.

He stormed around the room like a caged animal, just as angry and broken. The fake limb hung uselessly at his side, feeding his rage as it swung lifelessly with each step he took. A moment before he allowed himself to fall into despair, he turned to find a foreign silhouette drawn on the other side of the room. She was sitting idly, looking out at wonder at nothing in particular, completely unaware of his presence. Though her body burned with anticipation, her expression was naturally cool and unafraid, still holding strong. Ben was so moved by the unsuspected visit, that the clouds in his thoughts suddenly cleared of his present predicaments, as he concentrated only on her. He felt her strength seeping into him, and his mind began to become appeased.

Rey's chest heaved and she let go of a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. The mellow, controlled ambient around her felt strange and unfamiliar. She was beaming with the rush of near adventure, far too concentrated on her present to notice how he was taking over. But then the light dimmed and the temperature dropped, and she was no longer awaiting her meeting in Bespin, but back in the Supreme Leader's ship, sitting under his long shadow.

Her eyes ran over to him and she was on her feet. Not only had her reality shifted into his: her entire mission had completely dissolved from her mind as well. Ben was alive. He was alive and standing right in front of her. Her breath caught, along with a heartbeat, as her entire body was flooded with multiple powerful emotions. After the interruption of their last link, she had been haunted by the fear of what the outcome could be. Yet, despite the odds, he had come through. And though he would never be the same again, they had been given a second chance at redemption, and they were feeling it together.

Rey stumbled towards him, closing the distance dangerously fast. The feelings were overwhelming, far beyond what she had hoped to ever come to feel. Before the battle, she had had a hard time accepting just what those feelings meant, or what she should do about them. But they had both survived, and light shone upon her in a way that was almost blinding. It led her straight to him.

She was a step away from Ben before he motioned for her to stop. "Don't," he said sharply. His reaction shook her off balance, but it shadowed to the way she was shaken when a rare glint shone in his black eye. "I've been looking forward to this. I'd hate for it to end so quickly just because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

The tears she had been holding back jumped out as she laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. "Ben." was all she could mumble. Her eyes over-brimmed, and she allowed herself to cry for him for the first time. He knew his heart would have torn at the sight, had it not been replaced by something heinous. But true things are not only felt with the heart but reach us in unnamable parts of our being. So Ben could also feel the overpowering emotions as they bleed into the air that both of them breathed. The fear. The excitement. The worry. The joy. They stood together in silence, enjoying the other's company while drinking deeply from the truth in each other's eyes. His were dark and stormy. Hers, a bright kaleidoscope. And there was so much in between.

After a long silence, Rey's thoughts began to gather, and she was suddenly reminded of what she had set out to do before this unexpected turn of events. For an instant, she was fearstruck. Ben could read it in her eyes and feel it on his skin. "You have that 'this is not a good time' look on your face." he said as a greeting.

Rey looked around her, suddenly aware of her new surroundings. The warm light that had flooded the carpeted room had shifted into the stale, artificial lighting that reflected off the New Supremacy's metal walls. "You could say that…" she said, trailing off, as her eyes studied him for the first time since his awakening, and her stomach sank. He stood before her half-naked and shameless, allowing her to regard the entirety of the damage she had caused him. Half of his chest and his whole left shoulder and arm were gone, as was the left side of his face. Both his eye and ear had been completely erased as well. All of it replaced by smooth, intricate dark metal, and a glowing yellow orb. There was something else wrong, though she could not pinpoint it yet.

He was so damaged and torn, that what was left resembled more a creature than a man. Her words bit back at her, as she remembered the day they had met, and what she had spat at him in anger. That creature in a mask now stood before her, bare and vulnerable, seeing her face to face. Rey had to believe that this secret face he used around her was his true expression. The anger had vanished completely from his eye; there was no room for it when she took over.

He half shrugged with his right shoulder, as the machine that had replaced his left side hung limply and powerless. "It's not up to me. Or rather, at least that's how you put it before, wasn't it?" he echoed her words. He was masking something else with humor but had no real hopes of tricking her. They were way past that.

It wasn't until he moved his torso that Rey began to understand what was amiss. He was under a mountain of pain, as his mechanical half refused to work under his commands. Ben's life had been saved, but at what cost? How much longer would this last? Was it worth it? But she had to shake those dark thoughts away, for she knew that any life was more valuable than no life at all. As long as hope was not lost, he could still recover fully. She believed that firmly. Yet, she could not keep inside what was on her mind. "You look terrible, Ben." she said bluntly.

"You always know how to lift a man's spirit." he grumbled sourly, "Though I guess you're probably right if I look just half as terrible as I feel."

"I feel it too." she replied, and the words caught on her breath. "And like I've also said before: you don't need to do this alone." she answered, finally regaining her cool. The impact of her past actions was so visible and present that it was hard to look away from. How could she simply ignore the fact that she had been the one to tear Ben's body to shreds? It was a truth that would follow her accusingly forever, like the wide scar across his face and over his eye would always do.

To her surprise, Ben's lips parted into the thinnest of smiles. "I know."

Rey cleared her throat in a failed attempt to suppress her obscure emotions and studied the sleeping arm carefully. She knew that Ben would know exactly what she was feeling, so she made no attempt to hide the pink that was taking over her cheeks. She let the rush of excitement flow through, in order to drown out her increasing guilt. They would have time to dwell on why they now found themselves caught in this situation. Just not yet.

Ben felt a warm unease coming from her, which he was happy to find mirrored his own. "These machines are outstandingly complex. If only I could take it apart to find what's causing the disruption…"

"Perhaps you should take a better look." Ben taunted, leaning even closer. Rey's eyes met his gaze, which was as unreadable as ever, yet much more inviting than before.

Something inside her came alive in horror when he reached up with his right arm to where the mechanical limb connected with the artificial shoulder and snapped it off. His face was flooded with pain, as each nervous connection suddenly cut off, feeling like he was losing his arm all over again. He had to take several deep breaths before overpowering the pain and reaching out to hand her the robotic prosthetic. He stopped, suddenly aware of a small predicament. Though she looked solid, she was really standing at a distant place in the galaxy, not here with him. Not really. Though they could interact with one another, could the same be done with foreign objects?

Rey noticed the uncertainty in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, not seeing what should be an obvious problem. Without hesitating, she took the machine from Ben, looked into his face for an instant, felt the spark, and then walked over to a working table. Ben watched her carefully, seeing how she expressed her natural wisdom. She knew that doubt was a self-imposed obstacle that could be easily avoided. All she had to do was believe she could, and that was all it took. It made her impossibly more beautiful and captivating.

Which made him think back on the instant in which she had grasped his mechanical arm and their eyes had jumped to meet each other. He knew from her expression that she had felt it too. Like an electrical shock, spreading from where their skin met the metal, beyond the reaches of their beings. Bright flashes of raptured breaths and wet skin had danced before his eyes, and as each image came into existence, so came with it all the sensations it contained. For that instant, Ben had felt all of her, all around him. His chest ached with a strange tightness as if everything in his ribcage was fighting its way free of the imprisonment.

He was being drawn to her, but this time, the pull was physical and magnetic. Before, their poles had been wrongly aligned, pushing them back no matter how much they struggled to move forward. Something had shifted, and the poles finally were correctly set. Though their skins had not touched, the indirect connection had powered the gravitational pull between them, dissolving the limits of time and space for a mere instant. But it was enough to push beads of sweat from their foreheads, to make a tidal wave in their breasts, to deepen their breaths and to lift the veil they had set upon their growing desire.

It was only an instant, but looking back upon it, Ben knew it was a turning point. Things were changing rapidly, and he had to keep his mind open to the warnings of the Force. It was now he who was walking on thin ice, so he tried to step with great care.

He followed her and stood on the other side of the workbench. Rey still looked flustered and confused by the intensity of what she had just felt. Ben hoped she would leave it at that, but of course, she couldn't. "Did you feel that?" she asked, still out of breath.

He eyed her gingerly, trying not to give himself away. "Yeah."

She turned the object over and over in her hands, observing every angle. "And… Had you ever, like- Felt something similar before?" She set the arm on the table and lifted her eyes to meet his stare. There was a bright ingenuity beaming in them.

The ice cracked. "No." Try as he might to hide it, his face revealed just how moved he had been by the whirlwind of emotions they had just been swept by.

Rey joined him in his turmoil for a few moments, before focusing her attention back on the task at hand. Even though the bits and pieces were infinitely smaller, they still followed the First Order's common engineering principles and aesthetics. Basically, if you knew how to take apart a Star Destroyer, you could take the arm apart as well. And Rey was quite well versed in disassembling Star Destroyers.

She closed her eyes. She pictured the artifact in her hands, remembering every outer detail. She then began imagining its inner workings, following the patterns she had discovered and matched them to those she already knew. She followed the wiring, felt every bolt, every screw. She designed the entire layout in her mind, and once it was all there, she took every piece apart.

The mechanical arm floated between them, scattered into every independent item, resembling a strange, mechanical galaxy. Ben watched her from across the way, with nothing short of wonder in his eyes. Rey's power was still growing and at an unbelievable rate. Yet, her face remained impossibly calm and serene, as she urged the Force to do exactly what she willed it to. She opened her eyes slowly, and before regarding the complex machinery, she flashed him a proud smile. She was back to work before he could even react, and he thanked the Force for that. Otherwise, she would have seen the ice break.

"This is surreal, Ben, the way they have simplified something as complex as neural connections into these sophisticated circuits. It makes me think about how we are not so different from machines. It's like the boundaries are blurring out." Ben let her speak while admiring her work and pondering her words. Rey spun the pieces on their own axis to study their order and function. She knew she was coming close to finding an answer. "All right, so… If these white wires are receivers, and these black ones are emitters, then by assembling them in the right order, while setting the power cells at a different angle… Yes, that should do it." She closed her eyes once more, regarding the pieces again only in her mind. Everything slid smoothly into place, and in a moment, the arm had perfectly reassembled.

It took Rey a few seconds to let go of the Force and open her eyes. Ben took advantage of those instants, and of the now empty space between them, to observe her undeniable beauty. How he longed for her. It was a weakness he was very well aware of, but that he neither could nor wished to deny. Rey's eyes opened slowly, and her smile broadened, full of unexplainable security. It made him even weaker, as Charlie's memory tainted his thoughts. It took all his willpower to push her back and away.

Meanwhile, Rey's drive had her mind set on only one goal. "Are you ready?" she asked firmly. Ben was moved by her kind intentions; regardless, he was by no means looking forward to what this entailed. But he trusted her, so he walked over to the bed and lay upon it as an answer. She held the arm up to the artificial shoulder. "Just hang on." she said, before inserting it into the articulation.

Ben wanted to fight the scream back, but he couldn't. Each circuit attached to a nerve coupling with an electric jolt, which overall felt as if someone was slowly cutting his arm away. Again. And again. The machine responded violently, swinging even more wildly than before. The mechanical eye darted erratically over the place just as he broke for the hundredth time. But unlike previous interventions, Rey didn't back down nor power the equipment off. Instead, she called to him.

"Ben, listen to my voice. I'm here." The agony seared, as another fiber connected, and sent burning pangs to his brain.

He just wanted it to stop. "It's not working!" he roared, overcome by grief.

"It _is_ , Ben. You just need to focus." her voice was calm, though she felt anything but. Every vein on Ben's neck was so tense, they looked like they would snap in any moment. The pain was blinding him, but she knew what he needed in order to make this work. "I know it hurts, but concentrate on me. Listen to my voice. I'm here, and I'm not letting go."

Ben opened his eye, and found Rey's face inches above his, holding down his gaze. The cyborg eye slowly steadied itself, and finally centered on her intense stare. She caught the yellow glowing iris and didn't let it go. Ben felt how her calm washed over the rest of him, and with it, the machines settled into submission. The arm dropped once more, but this time, it did so with intent, not out of control or power. It was no longer an arm, but _his_ arm and the pain began leaving him in waves, while an opposing feeling began taking over.

He pushed himself up with his right arm, still unsure of how much he could trust the prosthetic. He rose his new hand level to his eyes, and he played around with the complex fingers. They moved exactly as he commanded, filling him with something he had not felt in years, not like this.

He felt expectant and curious, and Rey immediately saw it in his eyes. "Here, try this." she said, raising her hand with her palm open at him. Ben hesitated for an instant, fully aware that he could not guess the outcome of their contact through the perfectly connected arm. But there was only one way to find out. He raised the mecha-arm, palm open towards her, and laced the robotic hand through her small, strong fingers.

This time, instead of multiple flashes, one image in particular stuck and came to life. He was on top of her, holding her down, fingers still intertwined. There was no way for her to fight him off, but not only because she was overpowered, but because there was no fight left in her. She had already succumbed to this dark feeling, and neither her mind nor her body wanted to put an end to it. He ran his lips along her neck, and down onto her bare breasts. The sensation was electric, and every fiber in her burned with the desire to feel his naked skin.

Rey knew from the look in his eye that he had shared the exact same moment in his mind as their hands had strung together, so she decided that asking about it would be pointless. But there was an edge in Ben's eye that had not been there before, and she also knew what it meant.

He unlatched his hand from hers and relaxed his new arm onto his thigh. "You're really good at this." he said. Rey studied the ambiguity on his expression and in his words.

"There's more to being a scavenger than meets the eye." she pronounced proudly.

Ben's expression didn't shift. "True as that may be, I mean that you are a gifted learner. And teacher. It is something you should most certainly explore."

He knew just how to spike her curiosity. "All right. Explain." she said transparently.

How he loved that about her. "It's simple. You didn't modify the artifact. Believe me, I was watching closely. But you made me doubt what I was seeing with the security in your voice. It was this doubt that threw me so off balance. But you made me believe that I could control it, and so I could." His eye suddenly burned with a dark passion. "You knew the machine worked perfectly, but what you needed to do was change the way in which I perceived it. So you did, and I did. And it worked."

Rey felt appalled at his clear answer. "You're not so bad at teaching yourself." she replied, her voice full of admiration.

"It takes one to know one." he answered flatly. Rey could see troubling thoughts battling each other behind Ben's cold gaze. They eventually centered on one specific idea, and they both knew there was no sense in fighting it back.

He shifted his weight, placing his mechanical limb at his side to hold his frame steady. She closed the space between them, feeling his flustered breath on her nose. He eyed her lips with hunger but forced his gaze upward to be caught in hers. Their chests ached as if they were about to burst. Just before they did, they reached out simultaneously. She placed her left hand on his right cheek and drew the line of the scar she had made with her thumb. His right hand followed her motions, except that he stopped to caress her parted lips. The reaction was so powerful, that their minds burst into a million stars, just as they made their leap through time.

* * *

 _The girl sits impatiently in the shade, hiding from the cold light of the Jakku sun, wondering just how much longer she will have to wait. Nima Outpost is one of the busiest spots on this side of the planet, yet it is tiny in comparison to any other town or village in the neighboring systems. The girl has not been outside much in the past years, so she has no way of knowing this. To her, all the people and creatures are new, and it fills her with anticipation._

 _It's been a couple of hours. She feels antsy from the wait. How much longer can it be? Perhaps if she takes a look around… She stands up and begins to walk away from where she was told to wait. Not too far, she thinks. So I can remember my way back. But she marvels at every sight, tingling with curiosity, and forgets to mind her way. It's in her nature._

 _She follows a pack of small creatures down a winding alley, and not before long she realizes she is lost. Fear grips her young heart for an instant, but she regains her calm by reminding herself that she can handle herself. She searches for a high structure and proceeds to find a way to climb it. She has always been swift and nimble and reaches the top of the tower in no time. She regards the outpost with wonder, trying to find anything that looks familiar, and is awed by its rough beauty._

 _When her eyes fail her, she decides to close them and concentrate on finding_ her. _The only thing that matters is that she finds her way back to… Who? She feels confused for a moment, nearly falling out of balance. But she tightens her grip and focuses hard on her task. Her eyes open, and she regards a large shop across the plain, knowing that's where she needs to go._

 _She descends cautiously and runs down the way to find what she is looking for. Two towering figures stand outside the shop, one familiar, and one menacing. They both feel upset. "Gods, Rey! Where have you been, you were supposed to wait for me by the ship…"_

 _The girl's mind swirls with confusion. Though she understands the words and is standing in front of this person, she cannot hear the voice nor see their features. It is all a blur._

" _I want to go home." she says, as tears build up in her eyes._

 _The figure in front of her shifts. How she longs to see her. "I know baby, but home's not safe anymore. I just hope you will forgive me."_

 _The girl calls out a name she cannot remember, though she can taste its sweetness on her tongue. "What do you mean?"_

 _The shadow darkens into a sad hue. "Uncle Unkar will take care of you now. I have to go." The menacing figure of Unkar Plutt looms over her, filling her tiny heart with terror._

" _No!" she screams, throwing her arms around the shadow's lean leg. "No, you can't leave me!" She doesn't even try to keep herself from crying. She doesn't comprehend. She's always been good. Why would she have to be abandoned?_

 _The blurred figure holds the girl's shoulders and steadies her, pulling herself loose from her small, yet strong grasp. "I know it's hard to understand. Believe me: I don't want this either. But it's the only way to keep you safe." The figure kneels down in front of her, leveling their stares. The girls still sees nothing but shades of grey. "Here. I know it's not much, but I hope it will help you remember me."_

 _The girl cannot see the figure's hand, but she sees the doll perfectly. It is made from scraps of old resistance uniforms and parts of a mop. She eyes the toy and loves it in an instant. The girl holds the rebel doll in her arms, as the shadowed silhouette rises to her feet. "Remember, Unkar. Keep her fed. And keep her safe. You owe us as much."_

 _The old merchant eyes her coldly. "The girl will work to earn her keep." he answers cruelly._

 _The figure tenses, but knows she is not getting any more out of her father's old friend. "Keep her safe." growls the voiceless shape, before turning away and leaving her behind forever. "Goodbye, Rey."_

 _The girl sprints after the shapeless figure, dropping the doll as she runs. "No! Stop!" A strong, thick hand grips her tiny arm. She tries to squirm free, but Unkar is infinitely stronger. The figure boards a lightship, and the engines ignite._

" _No! Come back!" she screams as loudly as she can._

 _The merchant is growing impatient. "Quiet, girl!" he snarls, pulling her back towards the shop._

" _No! Nooooooooo!" she continues to scream as the ship clears the atmosphere, leaving her behind. The sky stretches on until forever, just as the vast emptiness inside that she will spend her young life trying to fill with hope._

 _The orange rebel doll collects sand on its sad face, waiting for the loving hands that will care for it, neither of them knowing where it came from._

Ben sees the doll, he sees the girl, he sees the merchant. He knows that the memories have been tampered with, and knows only two people who could have accomplished this. There is no doubt in his mind as to who made these alterations, or what had motivated her to do so. It was also clear to him why this was being revealed to him, though he was still unsure as to what to do with it. He opened his eye and was pleased when he saw Rey's face still hovering before his. The look on it was priceless.

* * *

 _Ben's fingers were still intertwined with hers, as he led her out of the training arena. Even now, her heart beat erratically after what she had just witnessed. He had been right: nothing could ever have prepared her for this. He hastened his step, as he followed passage after passage bathed in both shadow and light. He looked so different, just wild and unafraid, as he showed her around the world he had so proudly constructed. Ben made a final turn and stopped before a large door._

" _Where are you taking me this time?" Rey asked, with a broad smile across her face._

 _His was impossibly wider. "Here." he responded. He held her against the wall behind her and pressed his lips to hers. Rey felt the world stirring inside of her as she returned his deep kiss. It was in no way the first time their lips had met in the last day, nor their closest interaction. But the more the kiss extended, the more the desire grew and took root in them again. Ben pressed his body to hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Neither of them had ever wanted something more than this._

 _When he was finally able to pull himself away from her, he pressed his forehead to hers, still smiling that endless smile. Rey caressed his face and returned his smile. "It's not that I'm complaining, but you are strangely sunny today." she said, teasing at his features._

" _It's finally happening." he said, his voice deep and purposeful. After all this time of waiting, she had stood at his side, just as he had seen what seemed lifetimes ago, the first time they had defied the laws of physics and linked their souls through a single graze of their fingertips._

 _Rey beamed with wonder. "What is?"_

 _Ben eyed her caringly. "You are here with me. And there's smile on your face." He also ran his fingers over her face lovingly. "At last, I can allow myself to hope."_

* * *

Rey could still feel Ben's fingers on her face, as her mind darted back to the present moment. He was there, just like the last time they had touched through the Force. There was so much darkness in his expression, but it was an obscurity that didn't scare her. On the contrary, it seemed to call to her, daring her to take the next step.

But it was he who did. He lowered his hand to her arm and ran his fingers along her soft skin. The sensation was so intense, that they were instantly covered in goosebumps, as he tested the new limits of their connection after their minds had met back in the present time. He rested his hand on hers while holding it warmly. Her eyes looked for his with intent. They had no way of knowing how long the Force connection would hold, or what the limits of their interaction could be. But they both knew what they wanted, and they jumped into action. Ben leaned in, and Rey closed her eyes.

"Commander?"

"Supreme Leader..."

Foreign voices broke the tension, and the connection was also disrupted. Ben felt thunder in his stomach, while Rey fought back the frustration in her head. They both tried and failed to hide their flustered expressions.

"Commander Rey?" the voice called for a second time. Now certain that Ben was no longer there with her, she regained her confidence and turned around. Talk about terrible timing. The woman in the perfectly ironed white suit smiled vaguely at her. "General Calrissian will see you now."

At the same time, Samer stood behind his master, gawking with awe at his fully functional mechanical parts. "How did this happen?" he asked, both worried and perplexed.

Kylo did not turn around, but once again regarded his perfect limb. "You could say I had some help." he grumbled.

Samer Ren was not pleased with the half-answer but knew it was his duty to trust in his master. "I won't push the matter any further than you allow me to. But I know you, Kylo. Whatever this is, it's changing you." The young knight stepped closer to his friend and forced him to turn and look at him.

Kylo's expression was unreadable. "I know what I'm doing." he stated coldly.

Samer's face warmed in contrast. "We look out for one another, right?" he asked.

Kylo Ren studied Samer's eyes. "You know we do."

"You are entitled to your secrets, and I know I can trust you to make the best decision. Just… Be careful, yeah?" he slapped a hand on his friend's battered shoulder. Kylo grimaced with pain. "It's still a bit sensitive, but definitely on its way to full recovery."

Kylo eyed him sourly. "There are matters we urgently need to discuss. But not here. Find an inhabitable planet we can descend to have a decent conversation."

Samer didn't need any more specifications. "You got it, chief."

The Knight of Ren exited his master's quarters, leaving the Supreme Leader once again in silence. Despite the stillness in the room, his mind was full of complex thoughts and emotions. The Force worked in mysterious ways, and try as he might to get a grasp on it, it simply slid through his fingers like the finest of sands. For now, he needed to concentrate on a swift recovery. He had found something great and unexpected, and now knew he needed to act fast.

Kylo Ren made his way out of his quarters and back to his position, unwilling to cower in pain an instant longer. He had no way of knowing what the future held, but for the second time in his life, he looked forward to it with the highest of hopes.


End file.
